The invention lies in the general field of gauges and supporting or mounting means therefor, and more particularly relates to an improved support for what is commonly termed an Upright Grinding Gauge employed for continuously measuring the diameter of a workpiece while it is being ground on a conventional grinding machine. A gauging device of the character contemplated for use with the mounting provision of the instant invention is similar to that disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,022. Such a gauging device is placed in gauging contact with the workpiece to indicate the progress of the grinding operation, and comprises an elongate body having one end portion shaped to define a C-shaped hook for embracing a workpiece, the hook including a fixed contact and a movable contact for engaging diametrically opposed points on the workpiece surface. The opposite end of the gauge is shaped to mount a dial indicator which is operatively connected to the movable contact of the gauging device for convenient observation of the grinding operation by the machine operator. Of course, the gauge may be of a different type, such as one equipped with a linear sensitive measuring device coupled to the automatic grinding machine control.
After the grinding operation is completed, the grinding wheel is retracted from the workpiece, and the gauge is swung away from the workpiece contact to permit removal of the workpiece from the machine. When another workpiece has been inserted in position to be ground the gauging device is moved into gauging contact therewith and the grinding wheel is shifted against the workpiece to start another operation. The movement of the grinding wheel toward and away from the workpiece is accomplished by drive means internal to the machine. In the past, the gauging device was pivotally mounted on a stationary part of the machine, and the operator manually shifted the gauge manually into and out of engagement with the workpiece.
In the problem of automating the operation of an Upright Grinding Gauge, there are two basic motivating functions, the bodily movement of the gauge and its supporting assembly from an at-rest or parking position to a working position near the workpiece and the pivoted action of the gauge relative to its supporting assembly and into measuring contact with the workpiece. In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,873 and 3,663,190 there are shown two forms of guage supporting mechanisms for a gauge of the character shown in above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,022, including means for automatically accomplishing the functions of bodily and pivotally shifting the gauge to the workpiece and return at rest position in timed relation to the movement of the grinding wheel into and out of grinding contact with the workpiece. In my previous patents the automatic movements of the gauge were empowered by separate hydraulic-type prime movers, and a rather elaborate system of control valves were needed to coordinate the actions caused by the prime movers. Further complications arose by the necessity of adjustably apportioning the actions of the two basic functions due to variations in features of the grinding machines and the workpieces to be processed thereby. The present invention is an improvement of the developments shown in said patents, and is particularly directed toward the provision of a simpler, less costly, and more reliable mechanism which is capable of long-life operation in a production environment.